


To Please Him

by frau_kali



Series: 30 Weeks of Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mansion Fic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, surprising himself, submits to Charles again, only weeks after the first time.</p>
<p>(For week 2: Dom/Sub.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please Him

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow up to my XMFC/DoFP Porn Battle entry [To Surrender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3418223), although I wouldn't say it's required reading. Erik's a lot less reluctant here than in the first fic. There will also likely be a follow up to this one later on as well. This verse kind of captured me, particularly because people seemed to like it so much. So I hope you all enjoy this one, too!
> 
> This apparently takes place in a weird AU where they were at the mansion for more than one week, since it's such a good time for stuff like this to happen.

The second time Erik submitted came only three weeks after the first. 

It was also unplanned, but the second he gave his consent (again surprising himself), Charles easily slipped into the role of the gentle, loving dominant. And this time, Erik found, he wanted to please Charles even more than the first, and not just be taken care of.

The whole thing started with their nightly chess game, Erik's teasing about what he wanted to do to Charles once it was over, once he'd won. That had earned him a smirk and a remark about being overconfident, and disobedient. The second part was quite forward, Erik thought, considering they'd not discussed his submission since it occurred, but under the heat of Charles' wanting gaze he found himself thinking fondly of how good it felt to be taken care of like that, to be tied up and teased, and then teased again later that evening when Charles had ridden him slowly, drawing it out, testing Erik's discipline. Not to mention how caring, understanding, and patient Charles had been.

He shivered at the thought of it, tried to hide that. But he was sitting across from a telepath, and surface thoughts were no longer off limits, hadn't been for months.

After they made a simple bet, Erik found himself unable to concentrate fully on the game. He supposed he could've blamed Charles for that, accused him of getting into his head, but he knew that would've been a lie. He knew he'd wanted it again for a while now, and had felt too ashamed of that vulnerability to ask again. Charles probably knew it, too.

Nothing happened without Erik's full consent, of course, and the promise that this time he would use his safe word. He felt sure he wouldn't need to, though, surer than the last time. Charles was so gentle, so loving, and Erik knew he wouldn't hurt him, not without permission. That trust, which came only with the slightest of doubts now, scared him.

Still, Erik lost the game, and he knew it was because he didn't really want to win, not tonight. That was how he found himself naked, bent over the nearest table, and ordered to hold on and use his hands for nothing else.

He felt the fabric of Charles' sweater against his back as the telepath leaned over him, a hand sliding between his legs to stroke his hard cock slowly. “Beautiful,” Charles whispered, tongue and teeth teasing at Erik's earlobe. “You should never be afraid to ask for the things you want, love, not even this.” His fingers twisted, working over Erik's shaft at a new, unfamiliar angle. They'd never done anything with Erik in this position before.

And, predictably, before long he began moaning. _That's it, love,_ Charles purred into his head, thumb flicking around the wet slit of his cock, _that's very good, I didn't have to remind you how much I want to hear you._ He kissed Erik's neck then, pulling away. A shiver went though Erik at the sudden loss of the Charles' warmth and Charles' wonderfully talented fingers on his cock. He didn't even think of how far gone he was now, only hoped he wouldn't be left like this for too long. Waiting was a torment.

_I'll only be a moment, stay here for me,_ Charles whispered. Erik did as he was told, hands gripping the side of the table as he tried not to look back, his cock aching to be touched again.

When Charles returned, Erik felt the metal he was now carrying; the container of lube, one of the metal dildos he'd made for Charles, and--

He gasped when he felt the other man's hand on his cock again. “You can only remove this when I say you can come,” Charles said, sliding the metal ring over Erik's cock until it rested snugly at the base, ensuring his release would be denied until Charles said otherwise. He let out a slow breath, the metal cool and almost comforting against the warm flesh of his erection. This was the torment; he could remove it whenever he liked, but that would displease Charles, and he didn't want that.

A soft brush of a question-- _is that alright?_ , it asked, without saying the words—slid over Erik's mind then, and he pushed back his affirmation. Of course it was alright; this Charles was denying him in a way that made him feel safe, gave him the ability to escape of his own free will. And besides, though he did not think it too loudly, being ordered to use his own abilities, or to not use them, for his own pleasure (or for Charles'), putting his power in Charles' hands, that turned him on more than he could admit.

But then, the presence of that metal dildo made it obvious that Charles probably knew that already.

“I'm going to open you up with my fingers now, darling, is that alright with you?” Always so considerate, careful, Charles' gentleness warmed Erik.

“Yes,” he whispered, wishing his voice wasn't trembling at the mere thought of that.

Charles' sharp intake of breath made Erik shiver, and he loved the way the telepath seemed so very excited by all of this. It almost made up for his own shame, a feeling he forced out of his mind, or tried to, for now. He wanted to enjoy this, to not be ashamed that he did, that he wanted to submit, to please Charles, to let Charles please him, and part of him hated that.

A gasp escaped him, and those thoughts mostly disappeared the second he felt a cold, lubed finger slide across his opening. Charles' other hand rested on Erik's ass, warm and comforting. That finger teased for a moment longer before pushing past the outer ring of muscle and moving right inside, circling, stretching as he went. Erik moaned now, a low sound as he pressed back against the movement, turning his head back to look at Charles as much as he could without moving, something Charles did not protest.

_Good so far?_ Charles twisted his finger, then added more lube, before pushing a second one inside, drawing another moan from Erik as he was stretched further.

“ _Yes--_ ” Erik groaned, barely able to get the word out. He'd done this to himself before, only a couple of times, and each one had felt strange—strange but so, so good. And now that _Charles_ was doing it to him.—His toes curled against the soft carpet beneath his feet, ass pushing back against those fingers.

“You're very tight, Erik,” Charles breathed, fingers sliding out and then in again, spreading outward. “You'll need to be stretched thoroughly before we can continue.”

Erik shivered, and when Charles stopped moving, reaching for the lube again, he spoke up, softly: “More.”

Again that sharp intake of breath came. “Of course, love, anything you like,” Charles answered. His free hand slid over Erik's back, then down to his ass again, making Erik shiver beneath that touch. “Anything at all.”

A third finger was added then, and together the three of them pushed inward, twisting and stretching. ”Now, somewhere here is-- Ah!” Charles' words came out smug, and then one finger brushed across that _spot_ and Erik jerked back, crying out so loudly that he might've woken someone up were it not for Charles' telepathy. His cock jumped, precome dripping onto the floor.

_Mmm, very good. I like that sound,_ Charles purred, fingers twisting before he did it again, just to make Erik let out another cry of pleasure. Head slumping sideways against the table, Erik breathed hard as Charles' skillful assault against his entrance continued. Fingers twisted and turned, scissoring, one or more always making sure to brush right against Erik's prostate at every possible moment. He could probably come like this if Charles went on long enough, but that little metal ring would keep him at the edge, submerged in this wonderful ecstasy that Charles gave him.

As Charles continued to fuck Erik open with his fingers, pulling moans and cries out of him, he had to wonder if Charles planned to fuck him. Oh, not now, of course, he knew that much, but he still couldn't help but wonder. He'd never let anyone do that to him before. Even the metal dildo was going to be new.

“Is that what you'd like, darling?” Charles leaned over him again, the movements of his fingers slowing. “For me to fuck you, to put my cock inside you, just as my fingers are now?”

_Yes, yes, Charles, I want you to--_ Left Erik's head before he could think better of it. And really, it wasn't a lie, Charles' fingers felt so damn good he knew having a cock inside would feel even better. And Charles was the only person he'd ever want like that.

“Mmm, I could certainly do that for you, Erik.” Charles' fingers slid out, and for just a moment Erik thought they'd be replaced with his cock, but instead he heard only the rustle of fabric and then he felt Charles' hands on the metal dildo, slicking it up. “But not today, I'd rather do that when I can lay you out on your back and watch your face. Today I'd just like to watch you.”

Erik glanced back at him and then he felt the cool metal tip of the dildo pushing at his entrance, past that initial resistance, sliding into him slowly. He closed his eyes tight, gripping the table, because it hurt, a burn that mixed with the pleasure that pulled a soft moan from his lips; a sound not entirely made out of enjoyment.

“It's alright, love,” Charles whispered, slowing the movement, letting him get used to it, “just relax, I promise it's going to feel wonderful soon.” 

Erik nodded, breathing out slowly, forcing himself to do as Charles asked, to let himself to be opened up, to welcome that length of metal that stretched him out now. Charles had done a good job preparing him, he felt sure, and before too long the pain began to lessen, the metal warm inside him, and this time when he moaned, it was a sweet kind of sound he knew Charles loved.

The metal cock slid deep into him for the second or third time, deeper than Charles' fingers had been, and of course Charles now positioned it so it would hit Erik's prostate with every thrust. Clearly sensing Erik's new-found comfort, Charles slid the toy out and then pushed it back in again, quicker this time, making Erik cry out again, every movement wonderful just as he'd been promised it would be.

“ _Charles!_ God, it feels, it's--”

“Good, yes,” Charles breathed, reaching under Erik to stroke his cock in time with the movements of that metal. Erik jerked forward, then back, and _god_ he knew he'd be coming right now, or very nearly there, without that ring.

“Mmm, you're doing very well, taking this for me. When I finally give you my cock, you're going to love that, too, and so will I.” Charles rolled his hips forward against Erik's leg, letting Erik feel his erection through his trousers. He groaned softly, arching forward against Charles' hand and then back against the dildo that was still driving into him.

And then it stopped moving, and Charles stepped away, taking his hand from Erik's cock. Erik very nearly _whimpered_ at the sudden loss of sensation.

“Now,” Charles traced a hand over his back, a light, teasing touch, “I think you should fuck yourself, darling. Consider it a test of your concentration. And be sure it's vibrating, too, I know just how good that will be for you.” Of course he did; Erik had done just that to Charles the last time he'd fucked him with one of the steel dildos.

But now he was being asked to do it, bent over the table like this, so nearing his release, but so far, and with Charles Xavier, his _dominant_ , standing so close, watching expectantly. He didn't know if he had it in him. And yet shame filled the pit of his stomach, whether it was at the thought of displeasing Charles or at this whole scenario, he didn't know. Regardless, though, he could do it, he would not be so undisciplined that he'd need to take off the ring.

He felt Charles' hand in his hair before the telepath came into his view, and Erik looked him up and down, saw the bulge in his pants, and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at that. He swallowed, and took the small amount of concentration he needed to pull the metal cock out, then thrust it back in again, just as he liked it (he knew Charles would want that). When he added the vibration, he shuddered so hard he nearly stopped the whole thing, every inch of him on fire, the feeling sliding up from where that metal pushed inward, vibrating against his prostate.

“You're being so good for me, Erik, I love seeing you like this,” Charles whispered, still stroking his hair. Erik looked up at him again, watching as he palmed himself through his trousers with a free hand.

He shuddered, imagining the metal was Charles' cock inside him, Charles whispering how tight he felt as he pounded into him good and hard, Charles taking Erik's pleasure and projecting his own, being so very, very pleased, loving every second of it. Erik moaned again, hurtling toward release not just from the metal, from feeling Charles' projected enjoyment, but at the thought of pleasing the other man, who made him feel so safe and wanted and loved, who he wanted to do anything for right now.

And who was to say he couldn't?

“Charles--” When he spoke the word came out as a moan, and as other soft sounds escaped him, he opted for mental communication instead: _Please, I want to do more for you, I want-- May I suck your cock?_ He thought of it, lips wrapped around Charles' length, fondling his balls, stroking him, appreciating him while he fucked himself with that toy, so pleased at both ends--

Charles _shuddered_ , hand tightening in Erik's hair, projecting that feeling outward. “Of course you may,” he said. “God, Erik, you're fantastic, so generous, even when it's meant to be about you.” He leaned down and kissed Erik then, fitting their lips together, tongue pushed against his. And normally Erik would dominate that, but not tonight, tonight he let go of his control, even more than the first time they'd done this. Charles took the kiss, moaned into it as they mutually explored each other's mouths.

_I want you to stop thrusting,_ Charles' voice whispered, always like a soft caress, _just let the metal sit inside you, darling, deep and vibrating and touching that spot that feels just right. Can you do that for me, while I let you have my cock in your mouth?_

He broke the kiss then, and Erik nodded his head eagerly, letting the metal rest inside him, humming against his prostate, driving him crazy in a different way. The pleasure of it had long since settled over him, like a permanent state, even as his red, aching cock dripped precome on the carpet, bobbing between his legs every time he moved.

Charles stood up, undoing his pants. “If your concentration breaks, then I'll take this away from you,” he said, pushing his underwear down and taking himself in hand. Erik's mouth watered at the sight of him, hard and flushed and wet at the tip, “and perhaps you won't get to come.”

Erik let out a shaky breath at that; Charles didn't seem like the sort who would hand out punishment, he hadn't the last time, but Erik _wanted_ the threat of punishment, wanted to be taken control of like this. And it was only then he realized that his shame at that had all but vanished, carried away by how much he loved this.

With another shudder, another bob of his cock as he shifted slightly, he reached up and took Charles in hand, revelling at the sharp intake of breath the action pulled from Charles' lips. Licking his own, as Charles stepped closer, he stroked slowly, watching the steady slide of foreskin along the hard shaft, enjoying how it exposed the head each time.

After the third time, and a slightly impatient mental nudge from Charles, Erik slid his tongue over the exposed tip, tasting the precome gathered there. He did this twice more, letting his tongue remain even as his hand moved upward and took the foreskin with it. Charles' eyes closed, head dropping back. _Erik..._ There was a warning to the mental tone. _Don't tease, love, not when I'm giving you what you want._ He tightened his hand in Erik's hair again. There was no need for him to say it was an order. And Erik needed no extra incentive.

Getting straight to work, he let his hands bracket Charles' bare hips as he sucked him down, delighting at the throb of warm flesh beneath his tongue and lips. Charles was lovely, dominant or not, when Erik got to do this to him. And this time it felt even better, Charles' pleasure sliding over him and mingling with his own, the steady vibration of the metal within him, right against that sensitive bundle of nerves all taking him back to the brink of an orgasm he could only have when Charles granted him permission. And _god_ , that just made it even better.

Charles was also loud, too, almost as much as he normally was. He gripped at Erik's hair and shoulders, moaning and groaning while his his hips rolled forward into Erik's welcoming mouth, always when Erik's lips moved back to his tip. They established a rhythm this way, and before long Erik's moans began to signify how close he was getting, and not just how much he wanted to please Charles.

“ _Yes_ , Erik-- _ahhh_!-- That's it, that's wonderful, you're--” Charles' eyes closed, his head falling back in a low moan. “You're so good for me, so beautiful, you must do this more often--” He bit his lip then, thrusting forward into Erik's mouth, deep as he could go, and Erik took him down, barely having a moment to adjust.

This time no mental questioning about his state came, this time they were both so entrenched in each other's minds that Erik knew it wasn't needed. He could feel every bit of Charles' pleasure, the way he loved keeping Erik on the edge, making him wait, drawing this out, how every movement of Erik's tongue delighted him utterly. They both knew Erik was beyond alright, that he felt so high on his own ecstasy, and Charles', too.

_You can come when I do, darling_ , even Charles' mental voice sounded on edge.

And at that, Erik redoubled his efforts, sucking Charles down again and again, one hand sliding between his legs to cup his balls and then toy with his asshole, gently running his fingertip over that sensitive spot. Charles jerked, hips moving forward, then back, and Erik knew very well he could feel the pleasure of the metal vibrating in his ass, feel it as if it were happening to him right now.

“Such a-- _ahh, yess_ \-- good boy, Erik-- And mine, all mine, you're astonishing--” Charles dissolved into another moan, pressing forward into Erik's mouth and finally, mercifully, coming hard. _So pleased with you..._ that mental voice purred, caressing him, just as he let the cock ring widen, his eyes closing as he came, too, the combination of both their orgasms like an explosion that spread out through every inch of him.

He swallowed Charles down, swallowed the warm, wet stuff that filled his mouth while he spilled onto the carpet, jerking forward, gripping the table for balance as Charles' cock left his mouth and he nearly fell sideways. Somewhere along the way, he lost his connection to the vibrating metal dildo, the feel of the thing against his prostate far too much for him to bare, and it slipped out and hit the floor. 

He was only barely aware of it, and Charles did not seem to mind. He felt boneless, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to wrap himself around Charles, physically and mentally.

Maybe he would've fallen over, too, but Charles was right there to catch him, lowering them both to the floor. Charles sat on his knees, while Erik lay up against him, head resting against his shoulder. Charles stroked his hair, kissed his forehead, and let his mental caress move over every inch of him. “Thank you, Erik, thank you for this.” A paused, then: “You're alright, aren't you?”

“Yes, just... tired,” Erik mumbled. “I should be thanking you, Charles.”

“You're very welcome, then.” Charles smiled, leaning down to kiss him lightly. “When you're ready, we can go to bed,” he whispered. Erik nodded, curling up closer to him. This time was much better than last, he reflected, and though he might not feel like it tomorrow, tonight he was content to be held, and to stay in this surrendering, submissive embrace with this gentle, wonderful man who always surprised him and always gave him more than he'd ever think to ask for.

_Fin._


End file.
